Naruto, héroe de ambos mundos
by arepa28-2
Summary: Tras el ataque del kyubi a Konoha Minato y Kushina se vieron transportados a otro mundo, para volverse héroes de este. Años después, mientras entrenaba con Jiraiya, Naruto se ve transportado también a este. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentra con sus padres?, ¿Podrá Naruto volver a casa y volverse Hokage?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Todo sucedió muy rápido. En un momento estaba feliz por el nacimiento de su hijo, y al siguiente se encontraba junto a su esposa, ambos apunto de morir por la garra del zorro de nueve colas.

-no seas quisquilloso con la comida-le decía la mujer de cabello escarlata a su hijo- Come, crece mucho y sé un buen niño... Báñate todos los días... Ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien... Haz amigos... no importa cuántos... Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos... Estudia bien Ninjustsu... nunca fui buena para ello... quizás tú sí... Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... Asegúrate de escuchar a tus profesores en la academia. Evita los tres vicios de los Shinobis... no pidas prestado dinero... ahorra lo que ganes en tus misiones... no tomes Sake hasta los veinte años o arruinarás tu cuerpo... Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien, soy una mujer, así que no se qué decir. Este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día querrás tener una novia... No escojas a la primera chica que se te cruce en el camino... encuentra alguien fuerte como tu madre... y, ten cuidado de Jiraiya Sensei... Naruto, vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo, hijo mío... TE AMO

Minato sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, y sabía que su esposa también, pero no importaba, después de todo ya era el fin para ellos.

-Naruto, mi mensaje para ti es,... supongo que el mismo de la pesada de tu madre-dijo el Kage con una sonrisa- creo que es hora, solo sellaré la mitad en Naruto, al otra estará en mí. De ese modo el Kyubi no resucitará y Naruto no tendrá una carga muy grande.

-Esta bien-dijo Kushina- adios... Naruto. Minato, solo hazlo.

Una vez el destello amarillo de Konoha acabó con el sello, el mundo se volvió completamente negro, para luego encontrarse en un lugar completamente blanco. Después de unos momentos, Minato vio como Kushina aparecía de la nada y su primer impulso fue darle un abrazo, que fue rápidamente correspondido.

-Minato! ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en aparecer?

-Después del jutsu, sobreviví un poco más. Lo suficiente para dárselo al tercero y decirle su nombre. ¿Estará bien?

-Claro que sí, el tercero no dejará que nada le pase. A propósito, ¿qué es este lugar?

-Yo responderé a eso-dijo una voz, antes de que un hombre mayor, con cuernos en su cabeza y unos ojos extraños, vestido con una larga túnica con detalles de aspas, que recuerdan mucho a las del ojo sharingan de los Uchiha.

-¿Quién...-comenzó a preguntar Kushina.

-Mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki, soy el sabio de los seis caminos. En cuanto a su anterior pregunta, este es un lugar entre la vida y la muerte.

-Pero...es imposible!-djio Kushina- se supone que usted era solo una leyenda.

-Así es, pero todas las leyendas tienen una base real. Si te hubieras molestado en hablar con Kurama sabrías que no estoy mintiendo.

-¿Quién?

-Oh si, se me olvidaba que ustedes lo conocen como "Kyubi". El junto con las demás bestias con cola fueron creados a partir del chakra del árbol sagrado, quién vendría siendo un diez colas. Ahora bien, ustedes dos murieron de una forma heroica, y tienen merecidos muchos honores en la otra vida, pero todavía pueden hacer algo más. Después de todo hay mucho mal en el mundo.

-Espere...-comenzó el anterior Hokage-¿Quiere decir que volveremos a la vida?

-Si, pero no sería en su mundo. Verán, el continente en el que viven solía hacer parte de otro aún más grande, hasta que por la gran cantidad de guerras opté por esconder el mundo ninja, pues eso evitaría un desastre mayor. Pero ahora la historia es diferente. Hay una gran cantidad de amenazas al mundo, las cuales podrían acabar por destruirlo, y con el también el mundo ninja. Por eso les hago esta propuesta. ¿Resucitarían en ese mundo y lo ayudarían a proteger?

-Si lo que dices sobre la posible destrucción de ambos mundos es cierto-comenzó a decir el rubio- resucitaré, pero solo para proteger el mundo de mi hijo.

-Yo también-dijo la esposa de este- no puedo permitir que a mi hijo le pasé nada malo, pues va a crecer sin sus padres.

-Muy bien, me encargaré de su resurrección. Ambos aparecerán a la vez, pero no estarán en el mismo sitio su encuentro dependerá de ustedes-una vez el antiguo dios shinobi dijo eso, comenzó a agitar un báculo que estaba sosteniendo, generando así una fuerte luz que los envolvió, dando comienzo a una nueva aventura.

 **Holaa,**

 **Bueno, aquí les tengo el prólogo de esta nueva historia que estaré escribiendo. Trataré de publicar el prólogo de cada una de estas antes de los siguientes capítulos y hacer una votación para ver que historia será la prioridad.**

 **Me despido,**

 **arepa28-2**

 **PD: el capítulo es corto por ser el prólogo, el resto tendrán una extensión mayor, o al menos trataré de que así sea.**


	2. La llegada de Naruto

Capítulo 2

pov Naruto

Me voy a morir.

Eso fue lo que pensé mientras caía por el barranco después de ser empujado por el sabio pervertido. Después de un tiempo me di cuenta que estaba en otro lugar, parecía una cloaca pero había algo más. Frente a mí había una gran jaula con un interior tan oscuro que no podía ver que había dentro.

-Acércate-dijo una voz dentro de la jaula, a lo que decidí hacerle caso, pues tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que había dentro. Una vez estaba a unos pasos de las rejas vi unas garras gigantes que me trataban de golpear, pero logré esquivarlas a tiempo. Una vez estuve a salvo, la criatura volvió a hablar-demonios, acércate más que te quiero devorar humano.

-Supongo que eres el zorro de nueve colas.

-Así es. La verdad nunca creí que vendrías por voluntad propia. Dime, ¿que te trae por acá?

-Escúchame bien zorro. Has estado usando mi cuerpo como posada por todos estos años, es hora de que me pagues el alquiler. ¡Déjame usar tu chakra!

-Jajajajajaj, tienes mucho valor mocoso. Está bien, te mereces una recompensa por haber llegado hasta aquí.-una vez acabo de decir eso una sustancia roja comenzó a brotar de la celda, el chakra rojo.

Despies de ese encuentro con el zorro me di cuenta de que volví al barranco y seguía cayendo. Pero ahora no estaba asustado, usando el chakra del zorro hice los sellos del jutsu de invocación, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores en esta ocasión tuve éxito. Una vez termine el jutsu apareció un sapo gigante que logró detener mi caída al agarrarse de las paredes. Una vez subió por el barranco me pregunto que si yo lo había invocado. Pero cuando le di mi respuesta entró en negación e hicimos una apuesta. Si lograba mantenerme sobre su lomo toda la tarde, me aceptaría como subordinado, con lo que lo podría seguir invocando cuando lo necesite.

-Estoy listo- le dije, una vez puse suficiente chakra en mis pies.

Apenas terminé de hablar Gamabunta, el sapo gigante, comenzó a saltar violentamente por todo el bosque, buscando tumbarme de su lomo. Pero este, al ver que no lograba tumbarme, decidió hacer saltos más cortos y violentos, girando un poco también, para hacerme caer. Fue en uno de esos saltos que él miró bien la zona y estábamos por caer en una casa vieja al borde una cueva. Justo cuando vio la casa se tensó y la miro sorprendido, como si la hubiera conocido.

Solo alcancé a agarrarme fuerte de su túnica antes de caer sobre la casa. Justo cuando está quedo destruida por el peso de Gamabunta nos envolvió una luz amarilla, antes de que todo el mundo comenzara a dar vueltas más violentas que las de antes. Una vez pararon, me di cuenta de dos cosas: sorpresivamente seguía sobre el gran sapo y que estábamos cayendo, otra vez.

Al mirar hacia el suelo me di cuenta que lo que sea que estaba abajo era un desastre. Veía una clase de edificio en la orilla de un lago, muy distinto a cualquier edificación en la aldea de la hoja, y también vi un montón de tornados, pero no se movían normalmente, sino que pareciera como si estuvieras siendo controlados por alguien.

-Chico-la voz del sapo gigante me saco de mis pensamientos-veo que sigues en mi espalda después de eso, es bueno. Significa que pasaste. Pero no te alegres todavía, que necesitamos hacer algo con la caída. A este paso, lo más probable es que caigamos en ese edificio, con lo que podríamos herir gente, así que necesito que me des un impulso para que caigamos en el lago, y con un poco de fuuton frenaré nuestra caída para que no quedemos aplastados por el impacto. ¿Entendiste? Necesito un impulso o o da de choque, cualquier cosa.

-Entendido!- dije, mientras con mis manos hacia lo único que se me ocurría, el sello del jutsu multi clones de sombra. Con este logre crear unos cien clones a un lado de Gamabunta para luego hacerlos desvanecer, generando una onda de choque lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarnos hacia el lago.

-Buen trabajo chico-dijo el jefe mientras hacía un jutsu que no logré escuchar bien, pues ese ultimo jutsu casi que acabó con mis reservas de chakra, con lo que concentre mis últimas fuerzas en sostenerme al jefe sapo, y una vez caímos en el lago, perdí la conciencia, no sin antes ver una especie de luz frente a mí.

 **Holaa,**

 **¡por fin, después de casi un año actualicé!**

 **la verdad lamento mucho esta demora, y no tengo excusa alguna, más que mi propia pereza, pues me quedé leyendo muchas historias en lugar de decidirme a escribir. También lamento que el capítulo no sea tan largo, pero esto fue lo que logre sacar.**

 **en cuanto a las otras historias, no puedo prometer cuando pueda volver a actualizar, pero tratare de hacerlo pronto. Es más, en la de Percy va a Hogwarts ya estoy pensando en que incluirá el próximo capítulo y la de cambiando vidas también tratare un día de estos de ponerme a seguir con la traducción.**

 **se despide**

 **arepa28-2**


End file.
